The present invention relates to a falling-off prevention structure of a network cable plug and, more particularly, to a network cable plug including a falling off-prevention structure for preventing the network cable plug coupled with a network socket from falling off due to unintentional pressing.
A conventional network cable plug generally includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals embedded in a front end of the insulating body, an elastic clip-formed on a top side of the insulating body and extending outward, and a protective cover having a semi-circular pressing portion. A network cable can be connected via the network cable plug to a network socket of a computer or network equipment. The elastic clip is coupled with the network socket to prevent the network cable plug from falling off.
The protecting cover of the above network cable plug uses the pressing portion abutting the elastic clip, permitting easy pressing of the elastic clip for removing the network cable plug. However, the pressing portion of the protective cover is apt to be pressed or touched inadvertently and, thus, leads to falling off or incomplete contact of the network cable plug, resulting in unstable transmission and interruption of data transmission. This causes inconvenience and trouble to the user during use. In Taiwan Utility Model No. M529298 filed by Applicant of the present invention and entitled “FALLING-OFF PREVENTION ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR”, a latching element is inserted into a protecting cover of a network and abuts a bottom side of an elastic clip. Thus, a pressing plate and the elastic clip cannot be pressed, preventing the network cable plug from disengaging from a socket and thereby preventing inadvertent falling off or poor contact of the network cable plug. On the other hand, when it is desired to unplug the network cable plug, a specific unlatching member is required to disengage the latching member from the bottom side of the elastic clip to permit pressing of the pressing portion of the pressing plate and the elastic clip for subsequent removal of the network cable plug. However, the unlocking procedure by the unlatching element is troublesome and time-consuming. Furthermore, unlocking cannot proceed if the unlatching member is lost. Improvement is, thus, required.